


Safer with you (read tags)

by limonYnada



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Help, Kinda, M/M, My First Fanfic, Self-Indulgent, Trans Hinata Hajime, Writing Exercise, hajime gets really overwhelmed, non-verbal hajime, supportive boyfriends, temporarily, they're at a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limonYnada/pseuds/limonYnada
Summary: They're all at a party and Hajime gets really overwhelmed.Luckily, Nagito's around to help.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 97





	Safer with you (read tags)

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in the notes app as a vent lmao- it's also the first thing I've ever posted related to writing so uh it'll probably be bad

It's all so loud. So terribly, overwhelmingly _loud._ He didn't want to be there, he didn't want to see, know or hear what was going on. It was just loud, _loud_ , _**loud**_ , and distressing.

He sat in the corner, head in his hands. The pressure on his chest just made it harder to breathe, yet he couldn't take it off now. Not when everyone was roaming around and where there was no proper place to change.

His skin _crawled._ A strong urge to scratch, rip, _cut_ it rushed over him. It was quick, he'd learned how to control himself, how to let them go, yet the feeling lingered. He rubbed his arms in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Hajime?" A soft voice made it through his shutting-down brain. He looked up.

"Hajime, are you alright?" Komaeda crouched next to him, a worried look on his face.

Hajime couldn't talk. It's not that he didn't want to tell him what was wrong, he simply couldn't form the words. This wasn't the first time it happened.

He shook his head slightly. 

"Ah, can you speak right now?" He shook his head again. "Alright. That's okay. Yeah." 

The taller boy looked around, then back at him. "Do you want to get out? It's... Pretty noisy."  
Hajime quickly nodded, taking his hand and standing up, somewhat shakily.

They went outside and sat on the stairs going up to the restaurant. The nightly air was cold, yet comforting.

"Better?" Komaeda was sitting next to him, a soft look on his face.

Nod.

"Good. When you can, and if you want to, tell me about what happened, yes?"

Another nod.

They stayed in silence for a while, until Hajime felt the fog in his brain clear out for once. He coughed a little.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... Can i- can I hug you?"

Komaeda turned slightly to face him properly and opened his arms.  
He was warm, comforting. Especially compared to the cool air of the night. Though, he always was comforting to be around, at least, for Hajime.

"Thank you.."

"Hm? It's not the first time this happens, you don't have to thank me, you know."

"I know, but I still want to thank you for it! Especially since this has happened a bunch of times now, thanks for not... y'know," leaving. He didn't say it, but they both knew what he meant.

"Why would I? I care about you, so stop thinking I'd just leave you alone when you're having a bad time."

"Y-yeah...you're right. Sorry"

The taller boy muttered an "it's okay" and wrapped one arm around him, to keep him close.

They stayed there way after the others left to their cottages, either looking at the stars or asleep in each other's arms, not even they can tell.


End file.
